


Wish upon a Star (Título Alternativo: Una Pinche Estrella Fugaz Hija de la Chingada)

by jevgnielle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jevgnielle/pseuds/jevgnielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Alguna vez has mirado al cielo y pedido un deseo a una estrella fugaz?<br/>Probablemente si, pero qué pasa cuando un fudanshi (versión masculina de una fujoshi) pide un deseo a una estrella algo... peculiar...</p><p>Y si quieren saber a qué tipo de estrella me refiero...<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KhEWLBZ7YfU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inicios y Comienzos

**Author's Note:**

> Vamos por el segundo fanfic, fama mundial y hombrezuelos, aquí voy !!!  
> Espero sus comentarios guapuritas e.e  
> A falta de comentarios positivos, le doy mi bienvenida a los negativos, me gustaría recibir observaciones de cohesión y coherencia y toda la chingada literaria.

Wish upon a Star

_Título Alternativo:_

~~Una Pinche Estrella Fugaz Hija de la Chingada~~

\- Sviren, Sergei - llamó la profesora McGonagall.

Un muchacho pálido de cabello castaño pasó al taburete, la profesora McGonagall puso el sombrero sobre su cabeza y fue declarado Gryfindor. Harry lo siguió con la mirada y por alguna extraña razón se sintió decepcionado cuando se sentó con Neville. Durante el resto de la cena lo siguío observando y a diferencia de los demás, no se veía muy alegre.

Por su parte, Sergei intentaba controlar su respiración para no sufrir un ataque de pánico. Desde que el profesor Snape se había aparecido en su casa un par de semanas atrás con la noticia de que era un mago, creyó que solo era un sueño producto del exceso de leer fanfiction. Apenas su madre lo había despertado anunciando al invitado, corrió al espejo y vió que su apariencia era la de un niño de once años y se sintió la persona mas feliz del mundo. Pero a medida que los días pasaban, el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de él, y aún en el tren trataba de mantener la esperanza de estar soñando, pero cuando la profesora puso el sombrero sobre su cabeza...

\- Vaya vaya, cuidado con lo que deseas pues se puede volver realidad no? - le habló en tono burlón el sombrero - Ahora... ¡¡¡GRYFINDOR!!!

Definitivamente, ya no le quedaban esperanzas de que eso fuese un sueño. Su única opción de volver a casa era que otra estrella fugaz mágica pasase, lo cual no lo veía muy probable, a menos que pudiese ver el futuro. Miró discretamente la mesa de profesores, pero no vio señales de la profesora Trelanway o algo que se pareciese a su descripción, supuso que tendría que esperar hasta tercero para tener oportunidad de hablar con ella y solamente serviría si es que conseguía hacer que tuviese una visión. Estaba jodido, mágicamente jodido.

Así que resignado a su suerte, decidió comer un poco y pensar en cómo le haría frente a siete años de vida mágica... siempre y cuando sobreviviera al basilisco y los dementores, entre otras cosas.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti Sergei? - Preguntó Ron.

\- ¿Eh? - Sergei recordó que hablaban de las familias - Pues mis padres adoptivos no son magos. Nunca supe nada de mi verdadera familia... - pero se calló al observar la mirada de lástima que recibió de Harry. Un personal original recibiendo lástima del protagonista no estaba bien.

\- Percy, ¿Crees que podrías acompañarme a la sala común? creo que el viaje no me sentó muy bien.

\- ¿No quieres ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey?

\- Tan solo necesito descansar y mañana estaré como nuevo - dijo Sergei tratando de sonar convincente.

Afortunadamente Percy aceptó, y al llegar a la sala común le indico la contraseña, le mostró su habitación y le deseó buenas noches. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Percy se había marchado, abrió su maleta, sacó su libro de posiones y repasó los primeros tres capítulos. Lo último que quería era enemistarse con Snappe.


	2. A la grande le puse Cuca.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El primer día no va del todo mal... ni tampoco del todo canon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segúndo capítulo. Kudos to me, Me sad, me neeeeeeeeeeeeeds them.

El plan de Sergei era simple, bonito y a prueba de tontos. Solo tenía que ser un ratón de biblioteca, hacer sus deberes y demostrar poderes mediocres, quizá ser amigo de Neville y de paso podía evitar que desarrollase su Snape-fobia.

\- Voy a estar bien, voy a estar bien - se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor - Voy a estar bien, voy a estar bien, no voy a estar bien - a la vuelta del pasillo Peeves apareció con una sonrisa maligna.

\- Jejejejejé, al que madruga, Peeves ayuda - y para horror de Sergei, Peeves chasqueó los dedos y un caldero con un olor nauseabundo apareció.

\- ¡No hay nada como un baño de baba de troll para comenzar la mañana pequeño Gryffindor, feliz primer día de clases!

Sergei cerró los ojos, se encomendó a cualquier deidad del cielo que lo pudiese salvar (aunque pensándolo bien, su actual situación era consecuencia del último favor celestial recibido) y tan solo deseó haber llegado al gran comedor con su dignidad intacta. Pero nada sucedió, y cuando Sergei abrió los ojos se dió cuenta de que estaba en la entrada del Gran Comedor. ¿Se había aparecido por accidente?

Mágicamente, había sobrevivido el primer día de clases sin otra demostración de habilidades extrañas, y estaba formalmente invitado a una sesión de estudios con Neville y Hermione para el día siguiente en la sala común. Así que para terminar su día decidió repasar su libro sobre defensa contra las artes oscuras. Alerta permanente, pensó después del encontrón con Peeves.

\- Hola Sergei - pero el saludo de Harry demostró lo endeble de su alerta permanente porque no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

\- Ho-hola Harry - ¿Y por qué diantres tenía que sonrojarse? Ni que fuese un jodido uke.

\- Y qué tal te... ? - 

\- Harry, al fin me ha dejado ir McGonagall - Sergei dio gracias a su extraña y conveniente suerte de que Ron arrastrase a Harry acompañado de Dean y otros niños genéricos.

A Sergei no le agradaba mucho del sol, pero pensó que caminar por la orilla del lago podría relajarlo. Harry era un chico agradable, pero Sergei estaba demasiado asustado de alterar la continuidad espacio-tiempo... aunque pensándolo bien el fandom ya la había distorsionado lo suficiente.

\- Ayuda, por favor, ayuda...

Sergei se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. ¿Ahora alucinaba?

\- Mamá... mamá...

\- ¿Quién es, dónde estás? - gritó.

\- Aquí abajo...

Entre las hojas de césped, un pequeño roedor lo observaba.

\- Por favor, me caí del árbol y me lastimé una pata, mamá no puede volver por mi porque debe cuidar a mis hermanos.

Primero despertaba en una dimensión paralela y ahora una rata le pedía socorro. Sergei se estaba cabreando. Lo único que le faltaba era ser mitad vampiro.

\- Por favor, ayúdame a volver con mamá...

\- Uh... de acuerdo. ¿Sabes dónde está? - preguntó mientras lo levantaba con cuidado.

El pequeño roedor guió a Sergei hasta un árbol que le dio la misma impresión cuando vio el Caldero Chorreante por primera vez.

\- ¡Oh, mi pequeño! - Sergei miró hacia la copa del arbol pero no pudo ver a nadie.

\- ¡Mami, él pudo oírme!

\- Misericordiosa es la madre Tierra por considerar incluso a criaturas como nosotros - Sergei se quedó boquiabierto al ver una zarigüeya bajando del árbol - Joven Mago, en pocos días, mis hijos alcanzarán edad para velar por si mismos. Has salvado a uno de los míos, por lo cual déjame pagarte y dame el honor de servirte. Ahora, dame un nombre y he de ser tu aliada, confidente y arma.

\- Eh... ¿Cuca? - Y al momento de pronunciar el nombre, Sergei pudo sentir una conexión invisible hacia la zarigüeya.

\- Y apenas es lunes - gruñó mientras se encaminaba a la enfermería. Solo quería algo para dormir como un tronco y en lo posible no despertar.

Cuca lo vio marchar en silencio y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío.

\- Gur Hu Ze vuelve a caminar entre nosotros - le murmuró a sus crías.


End file.
